


We Still Like To Say That We're In Love

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it corny to propose on Valentine’s Day?” </p>
<p>“Yes, terribly corny,” Louis says, eyes glued to the screen. “Wait. What? <i>Propose</i>? Are <i>you</i> thinking of proposing? To <i>Zayn</i>? On <i>Valentine’s Day?</i> Which is <i>next week</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Still Like To Say That We're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Valentine's Day here for another 23 minutes! So Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I do not own One Direction and this is ridiculously untrue (though I wish it wasn't). Title is from Darren Criss's "I Still Think"

  
Liam wants to be able to say that he’s thought all this out and discussed it in great depth and planned it to the last detail. Truth is though, the idea comes to him spur of the moment, and while some might consider Liam the “responsible” one, sometimes he has his moments of spontaneity to.   
    
The thought comes to him when he’s over at Louis’s flat and the two of them are sitting around watching _Serendipity_. Zayn’s working a late shift and Harry has class and they don’t really know where Niall is, so the two of them decided to spend the night together. Liam’s not sure how they ended up starting a John Cusack movie marathon, but it’s not like he really minds.   
    
_Serendipity_ isn’t Liam’s favorite (Louis loves it though) but it always has him thinking about fate and destiny and this idea of soul mates. He’s not ashamed to admit he’s a bit of a hopeless romantic, and he loves the idea that everyone has someone and that people are meant to be and they’ll find each other no matter what.   
    
Liam definitely feels that way about Zayn. It’s fate that the history class Liam signed up for his first year of uni had been overbooked and he’d been forced to take an alternate course. It’s destiny that Liam overslept his first day of class and snuck into the lecture hall five minutes late as quietly as he could, taking the only available seat next to a boy with dark messy hair and eyes half-lidded with sleep. And maybe Liam’s thought the words _soul mates_ when he thinks about the fact that the first thing he noticed about Zayn (other than the fact that he was _gorgeous_ ) was that the Batman boxer’s peaking out over the top of his jeans were the same that Liam had put on in a rush that morning.   
    
So maybe the thought doesn’t come _too_ out of the blue, and it’s just natural that while Jonathon is reading his obituary, Liam turns to Louis and says, “Is it corny to propose on Valentine’s Day?”   
  
“Yes, terribly corny,” Louis says, eyes glued to the screen. Louis must not have fully realized what Liam said because it takes him a second to turn to him with wide eyes and say, “Wait. What? _Propose_? Are _you_ thinking of proposing? To _Zayn_? On _Valentine’s Day_? Which is _next week_?”   
    
“Why not?” Liam asks, turning back to watch John Cusack walk through the streets of New York.   
    
“Why not? Liam, you can’t just do something like that on a whim. Have you thought about it? Have you two talked about it at all? This is a big step, Liam. Like a huge step. A massive step. You can’t propose unless you’re totally sure about it.”   
    
“I love Zayn. He loves me. We have talked about it. I mean, not too seriously. But we’ve mentioned that we want to get married one day. Why can’t that day be now?” Liam says, crossing his arms stubbornly. Louis’s just as much of a romantic as he is. Why is he choosing now to get all sensible.   
    
“I’m not saying not to do it, Li. I’m saying that you have to give this some thought. Marriage is the real deal. For richer and for poorer, ‘till death do us part, and all that shit. It’s serious stuff. I don’t want you to jump into this and then regret it,” Louis replies, pausing the movie and tugging on Liam’s arm, forcing him to turn and look at him.   
    
Liam does turn, only to be met with concerned blue eyes and furrowed brows. He sighs, rubbing his face, because Louis’ right. This is a big step, and maybe he should think about it.   
    
But all he _can_ think about is waking up every morning, arms wrapped around Zayn’s waist. Leaving little kisses on neck and his cheek as sunlight filters through the blinds. Having tea together in the kitchen. Watching as Zayn reads the paper and distracting him with lips to the soft spot behind his ear as he tries to work through the crossword puzzle. And things would be exactly the same, because that’s what they do now, except it’ll be totally different because Liam would have a ring on his finger, and that _means_ something.   
    
“I really want this, Lou. Like, you’re right. I haven’t really thought about it. But it’s just. I think Zayn’s the one. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. Ever. It feels right, you know?”   
    
Louis nods seriously, but then he’s pulling Liam into his arms, embracing him in a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you, Li. I think I’m gonna cry. Oh my God, I’m definitely gonna cry at your wedding. Just tears the whole time. Can I be your maid of honor? It can be like that Patrick Dempsey movie except we won’t end up together at the end. And Zayn’s not Scottish. Do you have a ring? You need to get a ring. What kind of ring do you propose to a guy with? I don’t think Zayn’s really a diamonds kind of guy but –“   
    
Liam laughs, pushing Louis away. “Louis, chill. We have a week to figure this stuff out, don’t worry.”   
    
“You’re not really gonna propose on Valentine’s Day are you?” Louis groans. “That is like _really_ cheesy, Payne. And this is coming from me. I am the master of cheese. You should be slathering me over macaroni.”   
    
“Why not?” Liam smiles.   
    
\--   
    
Liam and Louis spend the next week busy with proposal preparations. They find a ring, a simple band in white gold that Liam falls in love with as soon as they see it at the jewelers. It’s a bit pricey, but Liam’s got a bit saved up and it’s definitely worth it. Louis buys a matching one, claiming that Liam’s going to need one too. Liam protests but Louis’s already charging it to his card before he knows it.   
    
Louis pulls a few strings, and gets Liam a reservation at Zayn’s favorite restaurant that’s impossible to get into on a regular day. He talks to a friend of his who works there and assures Liam that he and Zayn will have the best table in the place.   
    
When Zayn’s at work one day, Liam visits the café that he and Zayn went to on their first date and frequented all through university. He asks them to keep the tiramisu that the two of them shared that day on stock (the owner’s a little peeved because she doesn’t even have the desert on her menu anymore, but Liam brings out the puppy dog eyes and tells her that he’s going to be proposing to Zayn. The old lady’s eyes soften immediately because she’s always had a sweet spot for Zayn and his quiet nature and thin bones that “don’t have nearly enough fat on them”, and she agrees with a small sigh and smile).   
    
There’s a lot of sneaking around while Liam and Louis get some little surprises ready. Liam’s having a hard time looking at Zayn because every time he does, he gets a warm bubbly feeling in his stomach and he just wants to jump him and smother him with kisses and propose then and there.   
    
Liam’s always been in love with Zayn – possibly from the day that Zayn introduced himself with a shy, sleepy smile during a European History class that Liam didn’t even want to take but started looking forward to every week – but the feeling’s intensified tenfold now. It takes all his effort not to tell Zayn what he’s planning because he wants to tell everyone. He wants the whole world to know that he loves Zayn Malik and he wants to spend the rest of his life together with him.   
    
It’s hard keeping secrets from Zayn because Liam’s a terrible liar and Zayn hates secrets. Whenever Zayn asks him where he’s sneaking off to with Louis, Liam just smiles and tries to change the subject. It works at first, but by the end of the week, Zayn just scowls and pouts when Liam brings up something that happened at work or something he saw on the telly instead of answering Zayn’s questions.   
    
Wednesday night, Liam comes home to their shared flat elated. He and Louis had just been out finishing the last part of their proposal plan. They got Harry to donate a bottle of Zayn’s favorite wine, and then drove out to a park Liam and Zayn always took walks in. They hid the wine, along with two glasses and a blanket, in the nook of the tree under which Zayn had kissed Liam for the first time, lips chapped and hands shaking with nerves. Their original plan was to put the ring there too, but Liam decided it was too risky. He didn’t want it to get lost or stolen or eaten by squirrels or something (Louis was adamant about the fact that squirrels didn’t eat gold rings, but Liam wasn’t taking any chances).   
    
Liam’s high off the excitement because everything feels so close and so real now. He’s going to be proposing. _Tomorrow_. It’s one of the biggest moments of Liam’s life thus far, and he’s absolutely buzzing.   
    
When he gets in, Liam finds Zayn in front of the television, flipping through channels mindlessly. Liam takes off his shoes and goes to snuggle up to him on the couch, feeling warm and happy inside.   
    
“What you watching, babe?” Liam asks, smiling and placing a kiss on Zayn’s shoulder.   
    
“Nothing,” Zayn mumbles, finally settling on _27 Dresses_. They must’ve watched the film a hundred times, but Liam definitely does not mind watching it again.   
    
“Did you take off tomorrow like I asked?” Liam leans his back against Zayn’s chest, and Zayn wraps an arm around his waist almost automatically.   
    
“I did. What exactly are we doing tomorrow?”   
    
“Anything you want in the morning, but I’ve got something planned for the evening,” Liam says, tilting his face up. The angle’s a little awkward, but it doesn’t stop Liam from placing small kisses on the underside of Zayn’s sharp jaw. Liam frowns when he feels Zayn’s muscles clench underneath his lips. “Is something wrong, Zayn?”   
    
“No, just surprised you bothered to make plans. Thought you would just be doing something with Louis again. You’ve definitely been spending more time with him than with me lately,” Zayn grumbles, eyes glued to where Katherine Heigl is going through a montage of dresses.   
    
“What? Are you jealous, Zayn?” Liam asks, twisting around with a teasing smile on his face.   
    
“Jesus, Liam. I’m not jealous of _Louis_ ,” Zayn snaps, pushing Liam away. The gesture’s not very forceful, but it still sort of stings.   
    
“Then what’s wrong?” Liam frowns, trying to move closer to Zayn. Zayn recedes to lean farther against the couch and away from Liam. “Zayn, come on. Don’t be like this. It’s the night before Valentine’s Day. I just want to cuddle and watch crappy rom-com’s with you.”   
    
“Exactly, Li. It’s right before Valentine’s Day, and what have you been doing? Avoiding me. Spending time with Louis. Barely talking to me. You know I hate it when you keep things from me,” Zayn says, eyes focused on a loose thread in the hem of his t-shirt.   
    
Liam sighs, his happy mood from before dissipating quickly. He knew that Zayn could get moody and slightly unreasonable sometimes, but he didn’t expect one of his moods to be popping up now. “It’s nothing, Zayn. If you really must know, I’ve been avoiding you because I’ve been planning something special for tomorrow and I just didn’t want to accidentally let it slip to you. Louis’ been helping me with everything. I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow, Zayn. Please don’t be mad.”   
    
“Yeah, whatever, Liam. I think I’m just gonna go to bed,” Zayn grumbles, getting up and leaving Liam alone on the couch.   
    
Liam groans, head thrown back in frustration. This is definitely not how he planned for things to go tonight. He feels like Zayn’s being unusually unreasonable, even for him. Liam explained as much as he could, there’s no reason for Zayn to be this angry.   
    
He sits there for a while longer, watching but not really paying much attention to the movie. When he thinks he’s given Zayn enough time to cool down, Liam turns off the television and heads to their bedroom.   
    
Zayn’s snuggled on his side of the bed, eyes closed and facing away from where Liam usually is. His breathing is even but Liam can tell he’s not asleep. Liam decides not to say anything, and instead strips down to his boxers, getting into his side of the bed. He would usually cuddle against Zayn, an arm around his waist while they’re pressed together, front to back or chest or chest. Tonight Liam just leaves him be, choosing to face him and watch as he finally does drift into sleep.   
    
\--   
    
In the morning, Liam wakes to find Zayn curled into his side, head pillowed on his chest. Even on a normal day, Zayn’s body feels like a furnace, but this morning he’s blazing hot, making Liam uncomfortably warm. Liam frowns, moving back Zayn’s hair where it sticks to forehead. Liam’s not positive, but he thinks Zayn might be running a fever.   
    
“Babe. Babe, wake up,” Liam whispers, shaking Zayn gently. Usually Zayn’s a pain to get up, but he awakens pretty quickly with a moan, burying his face farther in Liam’s chest.   
    
“Don’t want to. Head hurts. Body hurts. Everything hurts,” Zayn complains before he’s attacked by a fit of coughing.   
    
“I think you’re sick, Zayn,” Liam says, wrapping his arms around Zayn, running a hand over his back soothingly.   
    
“Really, Liam. I wouldn’t have guessed. Thank you for that.”   
    
Liam sighs. Zayn’s insufferable when he’s sick. Whiny and moody and just in a terrible temper. If he was feeling half as bad yesterday and he does now, Liam understands why his mood was so sour. “I’m gonna go make you some tea, babe. I’ll be right back.”   
    
Zayn goes to say something but is stopped by another wave of coughs. He chooses to instead groan in response. Liam kisses him tenderly on the forehead before slipping out of bed.   
    
Grabbing a t-shirt off the floor, Liam pads off to the kitchen. He prepares Zayn’s tea exactly how he likes when he’s feeling under the weather and also soaks a flannel in cool water before returning to the bedroom.   
    
The flu’s been going around for a while now, and Liam really shouldn’t be surprised that Zayn’s gotten sick. He’s upset though because this means all his plans are ruined, but he’s more concerned just seeing Zayn in this state. Liam hates when people are sick, not only because they tend to get more than a bit annoying, but because they always seem so miserable, and there’s really nothing Liam can do about it.   
    
When he returns, he finds Zayn curled into a ball on his side. His breathing is heavy and it sounds a bit congested and Liam really wants to wrap him a billion blankets and make sure he’s cozy and comfortable.   
    
“I brought your tea, Zayn,” Liam says, placing the cup on the bedside table and getting back into bed.   
    
“’S too hot for tea,” Zayn mumbles grumpily.   
    
Liam rolls his eyes and tugs on Zayn’s arm, watching him uncurl from his position and come closer to him. He puts the flannel on Zayn’s forehead, and Zayn sighs a bit in relief.   
    
They lay there for a bit longer, Zayn with his eyes closed, and Liam think he’s fallen back asleep before he says, “It’s Valentine’s Day.”   
    
Liam hums in agreement. “That it is.”   
    
“It’s Valentine’s Day and I’m sick.”   
    
“Yes you are,” Liam says, scooting just a bit closer to Zayn and wrapping an arm around him.   
    
“It’s Valentine’s Day and I can’t even kiss you because I’m sick and I don’t want you to get sick.”   
    
There’s a beat of silence while Liam just listens to Zayn’s breathing.   
    
“I’m sorry that I was being such a dick last night,” Zayn says softly, intertwining his fingers with Liam’s.   
    
Liam squeezes his hand gently. “It’s okay. You weren’t feeling well. And I probably shouldn’t have been keeping things from you. I know you don’t like it.”   
    
“You were just trying to make Valentine’s Day special. And I ruined it. By being a dick. And getting sick.” Zayn coughs a few more times. “I’m really sorry.”   
    
“It’s okay, babe,” Liam says, kissing Zayn’s cheek, lips to fever-hot skin.   
    
They continue lying there, tangled up in each other. Liam’s getting really warm again, but they’ve done this before, intertwined to help the other sweat out the fever.   
    
“Can I ask you something?” Zayn asks, looking down at Liam.   
    
“Of course.”   
    
“What did you have planned for tonight? I’m pretty sure whatever it is, I won’t be able to participate in it in this state. But I want to know,” Zayn says, biting his bottom lips. He looks sort of nervous, and Liam knows he actually does feel sorry for being snippy last night.   
    
“Well we were gonna go out to dinner at that restaurant you like. And then dessert at the café we used to go to. Picnic in the park where we had our first kiss. There’s a bottle of wine hidden in that tree. The one you carved our names into even though I told you it was totally corny to do something like that. There’s probably a bunch of drunk squirrels wandering around by now,” Liam says, smiling when Zayn giggles. The smile quickly turns to a frown when Zayn’s giggles turn into coughs.   
    
“Anything else?” he asks after the coughing settles down.   
    
Liam bites his lip hesitantly, mirroring Zayn’s actions earlier. He wants to tell Zayn. So badly. Maybe he doesn’t need to take Zayn on some elaborate date to propose to him. Maybe this moment is better.   
    
Somehow, Liam’s never felt as in love as he does at that moment. After all these years, Liam’s still falling more in love every day. Even when Zayn is sick and gross, all Liam can do is think about kissing him and make him feel better. And maybe that’s what that phrase really refers to. In sickness and in health. Liam wants to be with Zayn every second, not only until he’s feeling healthier, but forever.   
    
“Yeah, actually there was one more thing,” Liam says. “Hold on.”   
    
He’s made his decision. Liam’s heart is beating fast as he gets out of bed, walking to the closet. Zayn watches curiously as Liam takes a small velvet box out of the pocket of the coat he was planning on wearing tonight. Liam puts it in his hand before getting into bed again.   
    
“I was going to give you this,” he says, opening the box.   
    
The ring is sitting surrounded in purple cloth, glinting in the dim light of Zayn’s bedside table. Zayn’s eyes widen as he takes the tiny velvet box from Liam’s hands and his jaw drops a little. “Liam is this –“   
    
“Zayn,” Liam says, taking the ring out, and slipping it onto Zayn’s thin finger, “will you marry me?”   
    
There’s a moment of silence and Liam think his heart stops because for a split second he’s afraid Zayn’s going to say no. But then he’s pushing Liam back on the bed, peppering his face with kisses, and Liam doesn’t care if Zayn’s sick, he takes his face between his hands and slots their mouths together in a long, deep kiss. Liam feels Zayn’s tongue licking into his mouth, and he’s so going to get sick later but it doesn’t matter, because he’s definitely taking this all as a yes.   
    
Zayn pulls away first because he’s overwhelmed with a fit of coughs. Liam pats his back gently, pulling him in close, waiting for Zayn to catch his breath again.   
    
“I can’t believe you proposed to me on Valentine’s Day,” Zayn laughs after settling down. “That’s so cheesy, Li. Even for you.”   
    
“Shut up. You still said yes. That was a yes, right?”   
    
“Of course it was, you idiot,” Zayn says, placing one last kiss to Liam’s lips. “Why would you think I would ever say anything else?”


End file.
